In the field of medical pressure sensitive adhesive tape, the needs over the products which are gentle to the skin, and are free from damage of skin after repeated application to the skin. In this regard, there are some example tapes that are so-called low adhesion type tape made from acrylics and rubber. However, these products also cause some problems. After applying the tape to the skin, the adhesion increases with time, and the peeling of tape off the skin becomes difficult and a part of adhesive leaves on the skin after removal.
For example, the re-peelable medical adhesives which consist of acrylic-acid and acrylic-ester copolymer are described in, JP 2700835, JP 3014188, Laid-open Publication H 11-269439 and Laid-open Publication H 11-286664. The crosslinking of acrylic acid in the adhesive copolymer by isocyanate is described in the later 2 patents. However, the isocyanate is quite reactive for many compounds and often reacts with the drugs in the adhesive. In this case, the crosslinking reaction itself is inhibited.
In Laid-open Publication H 10-251609, described is the re-peelable type adhesive which consists of acrylic AB type block copolymer. However, The manufacturing of acrylic AB block adhesive has many technological problems and it is difficult to supply it at the present situation.